Jaania
=Basic Information= Name: Jaania Selena Antoinette Falle'Lethen Height: 6'0" Weight: 125 pounds. Birthday: December 16th. Favourite food: Thalassian Bread. Favourite drink: Strawberry Wine. Availability: Single / Prefers to stay that way. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Rank in the Kirin Tor: High Mage. Political Rank: Magistrix (No, not the same as Magistrate.) Body type: Very slender, extremely light body frame. Age: 18 Race: High Elf Hair: Long Golden-Red, in loose curls. Distinguishing features: Pale skin, glowing blue eyes, long, elegant pointed ears, extremely tall, very small and light frame. Relations: Mother- Selena Dawn Falle'Lethen (Deceased) Father- Lorendil Falle'Lethen (Deceased) Step-Father- James Hardwick (Deacesed) Brother- Jordann Falle'Lethen (Deceased) Former Teacher- Syrinne Coggy Gizzlevolt (Living) =History= Jaania was born to a elven father, a certain Lorendil Falle'lethen and a Noblewoman of a renowned elvish family of Dalaran, Lady Selena Dawn Falle'Lethen, the heir of her house, however soon after her birth, her father died and soon enough, her step-father, James Hardwick came into her life. In Jaania's first years of life, it became quite obvious she was a very special little girl. At merely the age of four, her extreme talent for magic showed up in a rather expressive way! As she awoke one morning, something to be of notice were all the objects in her room floating, including the bed she was on, at the sight, being only a little girl, obviously she screamed and as she did, everything else inside the tower began to levitate as well. Her parents and brother of course ran in to see what was the matter, and well, it was somewhat obvious right there what the little girl could do. As this started to become news, another Prodigy of Dalaran of course needed someone to be her teacher, that's when Syrinne entered her life. At first, Jaania's impression of the woman was she was a disgusting, slob of a half-gnome book worm, yet luckily, this opinion changed over time. Though Jaania has never really changed her high maintenance, outlook on life, Syrinne did contribute to her being sweet when she wants to be. Over the years they grew closer, and as of late, Jaania reveres Syrinne as the closest thing she has to a mother. As the years went by, Jaania proved to have more skills than what she was thought to originally have. The prodigy could sing, write music, and even play several instruments with the same precision and skill as she could with magic. Sadly, all these merits would come to an end on her thirteenth birthday. The day of her birthday, Jaania had been one of the few survivors of the terrible attack on Dalaran. Jaania had merely been studying in the garden of her home, her tower above her, her very Mother was in that tower, as her Brother and Father had been out exploring in the territories around Dalaran. That whole day Jaania could feel something strange, and extremely powerful brewing. That's when it happened. Screams were heard as a large figure's silhouette was seen in the distance, when Jaania looked up she saw the very foundations of the great Violet Citadel begin to crumble. Screaming of women, and the crying of children was heard all over the city, great confusion was going on, after all, the seemingly undying city of magic was falling. The Citadel fell along with the surrounding towers, one of those Towers was Jaania's. She watched in sheer terror as the great tower fell down to the Earth, her Mother would never survive, neither would Jaania if she didn't think fast. With a quick mana shield, the tower fell upon Jaania, the force of it knocking her out instantly, yet the shield withstood. The great city had fallen. This same day, a very unlikely hero, but a very powerful one nevertheless came to Jaania's aid. A crack appeared in the towers side, Jaania of course, only being a young girl was too afraid to move. Like anyone else, Jaania surely would've thought she'd died, when that crack blew open and a whole shown through. A great beam of light from the sun outside came through the whole as did the small and dainty figure of her mentor, Syrinne. That day Syrinne had saved her life and become the only "family" Jaania would ever come to know for years after. Currently, Jaania resides in Eastvale Logging Camp, there she owns a Villa, and even her own, small, but sufficient tower. =Memorable Quotes= "Go away, I wish to be left alone." "Serenity is what I must achieve, what I have to achieve, most importantly, serenity is what I will achieve." "All I have is gone, all I wish I had is gone, all my family... is gone." "To be a Mage, you need great mental capacity... something you clearly don't have.." "Despite what happens... despite what I say, despite all the things I do wrong and despite what I say when it is rude... I never want anyone to feel the same way I do. I would never wish upon someone to feel so sullen and depressed on the inside that they feel life isn't worth living. Because of that feeling, I feel that I, as a person, must strive to be a better, kinder person." =Personality= Jaania is more often than not, bitter. She is often quite cold and emotionless, showing no signs of happiness, nor sadness. A look of complete serenity is often on her face, almost never turning to a frown, or curving into a smile. She isn't much of a social person either, and it is better she is left alone, as like most teenage girls she is quite moody. She is very intelligent nevertheless, constantly in a state of serenity when she is using her magic, and usually when doing daily tasks. She is not one to ask questions and usually keeps to herself preferring to work alone than to work with others. She is often quite somber, even when she doesn't show it, but she has been known to openly display her emotions, but that is a rare event that happens in expressive notions. She is very meddlesome when she wants to be, always getting into another's business, constantly trying to find if someone, somewhere needs the help of a mage or is in need of her great wisdom as she might say. She can be kind and compassionate when she wants to, and despite being cold to most, she seems to have a very soft spot in her heart for flora, fauna, and especially children. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Mage